


Love Story

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, bath story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз без ума от Тейлор Свифт, а Дерек без ума от Стайлза.





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлз пел просто кошмарно. Каждый гребанный раз, выползая из душа с дурацкой чалмой из полотенца на голове, он распевал в расческу девчачьи песни и заставлял нежные, чутко слышащие каждый звук уши Дерека кровоточить. В переносном смысле, слава богу.

Дерек старался не задумываться, почему он вообще каждую свободную минуту проводит под чужими окнами. Он караулил мальчишку, убеждался, что с ним все в порядке, и убирался восвояси, когда тот выходил из дома или ложился спать.  
\- Это только ради его безопасности, - бурчал он себе под нос, старательно убеждая сам себя. – По округе бродят чокнутые омеги. Стайлз – слабый человек. Ему нужна защита. Да.

Он старательно тянул носом запах Стайлза, слушал его мерное сонное дыхание или бессмысленную болтовню, и думал, что почти влип. Почти.  
\- Ромео, забери меня туда, где будем только мы, - как резаный вопил ничего не подозревающий Стайлз.  
Дерек раздраженно зарычал. Он ненавидел Тейлор Свифт, но, судя по всему, эта песня у Стайлза была любимой.

\- Нам остается только сбежать, - подтвердил Стайлз, на этот раз в гель для душа.  
Дерек принюхался и едва сдержал довольное урчание – сегодня Стайлз будет пахнуть апельсинами.

Каждый раз Дерек едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать обнюхивать Стайлза. Его собственный запах смешивался с запахом геля для душа, и Дереку отчаянно хотелось уткнуться носом в изгиб шеи мальчишки и остаться так навсегда.

\- Это волчьи инстинкты, - уверенно говорил себе Дерек. – И ничего больше. 

Мальчишка просто приятно пахнет.

Но даже не смотря на усиливающееся влечение к Стайлзу и его кошмарные голос и вкус, Дерек снова и снова продолжал появляться под его окнами, слушать ужасные песни и старательно подавлять неизвестно откуда взявшуюся нежность. И стояк.

Вот черт.

Дерек начинал подозревать, что врет сам себе, когда даже Скотт стал опасливо коситься на него.

\- Ты будешь принцем, а я принцессой, - тянул Стайлз, а Дерек невольно представлял на тощем теле не красную худи и мешковатые джинсы, а пышное розовое платье.

\- Бред какой, - тряс головой он.  
\- Конечно бред, - хихикал ехидный голосок в голове, отчего-то сильно напоминавший голос Стайлза. – Ты бы предпочел видеть его раздетым.  
Дерек злился, но находил в себе силы признавать, что да, черт возьми, мальчишка прекрасно смотрелся бы вообще без одежды. Желательно под ним, Дереком. Сладко стонущим и просящим гл…  
\- Дерек?  
Ч-черт!  
\- Дерек, что ты здесь делаешь? – удивленно спрашивает Стайлз, поправляя лямки рюкзака.  
\- Да уж, волче, так замечтался, что пропустил то, как мальчик собрался и вышел из дома, - подколол голосок.  
\- Я-я… - Дерек стушевался, не зная что сказать.  
В отличие от самого Стайлза, он не умел моментально выкручиваться из неловких ситуаций.  
На протяжении долгого времени он вел себя как чертов сталкер, и чудо, что он спалился только сейчас.  
Стайлз вдоволь насладился метаниями Дерека и, склонив голову к плечу и насмешливо прищурившись, сказал:  
\- Расслабься. Я знаю, что ты каждый день караулишь меня под окнами.  
\- Откуда?! – в шоке выпаливает Дерек. Он же был осторожен! Он бы точно понял, спали его мальчишка раньше!  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, только лукаво усмехнулся, и взглянул на Дерека из-под полуопущенных ресниц, да так, что того едва ли не током прошибло.  
\- Это история любви, просто скажи "Да", - тихо протянул Стайлз и сделал пару шагов, подходя к Дереку вплотную.  
\- Стайлз? – едва слышно выдохнул Дерек.  
Он несмело провел ладонью по усыпанной родинками щеке и большим пальцем погладил скулу. Он не смог сдержать нежной улыбки, глядя, как Стайлз подставляется под нехитрую ласку.  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял, волче? – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
Дереку и не хотелось ничего понимать. Он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Стайлза, с готовностью подавшегося ему навстречу и отвечающего так жадно, будто этот поцелуй – все, чего он хотел всю свою жизнь.  
\- Все-таки не зря я горланил эту дурацкую песню, - рассмеялся Стайлз, отстраняясь.  
Дереку показалось, что его неслабо двинули обухом по голове.  
\- Забери меня туда, где будем только мы? – переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза, спросил он.  
\- Просто скажи "Да", - отозвался Стайлз, крепче сжимая его руку.  
И Дерек, ни секунды не колеблясь, отвечает «Да».

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
